We'll make through thisWe have to
by LittleJ1988
Summary: What if Rick came that day to school seeking for revenge and nobody was able to talk him out of it? What will happen to students? Will they learn to obey the rules or die in the process?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on Degrassi episode when Rick came to school with a gun in his hands. Everybody made it and Sean was there to save the day. But what if Rick was much more serious, had companion and wanted revenge really badly?

Next chapters will be longer if you decide to stick to the story :)

Of course, I don't own any of the characters.

Hope you'll enjoy!

The school bell suddenly rang while everybody was still in their classrooms. Pupils looked each other in disbelief because they knew something was happening. Something bad and fire was the first thing on their minds. Teachers clamed them down and rushed them out of classrooms. Hundreds of pupils went towards the door but nobody noticed five of them who were in toilets. As everybody went out and waited outside the school to see what was happening, these five pupils ran out of toilets and tried to get to main door when suddenly something made them stop.

Their old friens, schoolmate, Rick was standing in the midddle of hall all covered in tomato sauce and spaghetti. The most frightening thing was that he had a gun in his right hand that was currently resting on his right thigh. They stopped and stared, nobody knew what to say or if they should run for their lives. Rick was the first to speak:

''Ah, Sean, Jimmy, Emma, Ellie, Spinner. It's nice to see you all here. Just the people I was looking for. Go ahead, laugh, this is what you did to me.''

However, nobody could speak let alone laugh, either too scared to say anything because of the gun or stunned to see Rick covered in food. Boys immediately stood in front of the girls just like they knew something was about to happen.

Jimmy was first to speak: ''Rick, look, man, can we talk about this? Please put the gun on the floor and walk with us to the front of school. We can work this out, you don't have to threaten anybody. We're all really sorry.'' And as he was talking to Rick he slowly moved towards him.

''Please, don't underestimate me and make me laugh'', Rick replied while raising the gun towards his schoolmates'', ''Like your aplogy means anything to me, like that is going to make everything right. Do you even know what I've been through these past few days? You all laughed at me, threw food to me and made me feel like dirt. Do you have any idea how I felt?!'' As he was saying this his voice started to raise and he was now practically shouting while at the same time wavering his gun dangerously at Jimmy who stood rooted in place, eyes filled with rest of them looked in disbelief not really knowing what to say but knowing they had to do something or otherwise this wouldn't end up good.

''Ah, you finally don't have anything to say, do you? Well, I have something to say to all of you. You're going to pay for what you did, all of you!'', Rick's eyes were filled with such anger that none of them had ever seen before in their eyes and it scared them more than a gun pointed at Jimmy.

''Rick, please, you're scaring me, us, please don't do this!'' Emma tried one more time, her voice trembling and eyes filled with tears. Sean put protective arm around her and pulled her behind him. ''Don't Emma, he won't listen, he's out of his mind'' he whispered to his ex girlfriend's ear. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for Rick to hear.

''_I _am out of my mind?! Victim is always wrong, ha?! You haven't seen what I'm capable of so you better shut up! Now I want you all to raise your hands above your head and walk slowly to science lab on your right!'' Gun was now going from one pupil to another and Rick's eyes narrowed dangerously.

At first all of them looked confused not knowing if the threat was real or they were in a bad nightmare. This silence lasted for only a couple of seconds but to all it seemed like hours. When a person feared for his life seconds tend to do that. Rick stared at them intensly and they saw there was no point in avoiding the inevitable. Hands rose in air one by one, fear and confusion could be read in their eyes. They moved slowly to the science lab, Rick with his gun still pointed at them followed them.

After entering a classroom, they stood in the middle waiting for Rick's move, their eyes trained on the gun.

''Let the games begin'', Rick snickered, ''Boys go to the left and girls to the right.''

Emma and Ellie went where he ordered never leaving the gun out of their sight. Jimmy, Sean and Spinner went to the left and stood against the wall.

They were all terrified, look in their eyes said that their brains were trying to process what was happening but couldn't. All they knew was that this wasn't going to end up well.

''Now that I have your attention I'd like to set up a few ground rules. One-don't speak unless you're spoken to. Believe me I'm not afraid to use a gun. Speak out of line and you'll be shot. Two, I can't promise that everybody will walk out of here alive but cooperate and that may happen. Three, don't ever question what I'm doing because I'm sick and tired of that. Understood?''

Everybody nodded their heads.

''Good, now we can begin'', Rick still had a smirk on his face as he slowly walked to Jimmy and looked coldly right at his eyes. ''Do you have any idea how it felt while you were constantly, every day, making fun of me? How _I _felt while you and your crowd threw food at me and called me names? Do you?!'' He suddenly pressed a gun hard into Jimmy's chest.

''Man, come on, I'm sorry, I really am!'' Jimmmy had the urge to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, his eyes watered,his mouth felt dry and his blood was drained from his face. Suddenly he put his hands down and put them like he was praying ''Please, let us go, don't hurt us!''

''Did I say you could talk?! '' Rick said and brought a gun fully to Jimmy's face. There was a loud shout of agony coming from Jimmy's mouth and he fell to the ground.

''No! Don't do that, Rick, please!'' Emma shouted terrified.

''Are you crazy, Rick?! Don't hurt him please!'' Ellie shouted right at the same time.

Spinner and Sean hurried to help his friend who was helplessly lying on the floor like a fetus. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and everybody stood rooted to place looking at Rick terrified.

''Did I say you could talk?! Or that you can question me?! Sean and Spinner go back to where you were standing or I swear to God next time this gun fires the bullet will go to your bodies. Emma and Ellie, don't be stupid, I won't hurt you...yet. Now, do as I say!''

Seeing there was no other way, everybody did as they were told but now even more careful not to enrage Rick. They saw what he was capable of and it wasn't nice. Their breathing was slowly coming back to normal but their hands were still trembling so hard that they all tried to hide it.

''I want you all to turn around and face the wall with your hands high above your heads. If I see anybody doing anything funny I won't hesitate to shoot...again.''

When they all did what he wanted, Rick went to door and opened them to let three of his companions in. Without a word spoken between them, they immediately went to hostages, searched their pocekts and took everythin that could have been used to protect themselves. They gave cellphones to Rick who smashed them against the wall with a satisfied grin on his face. He could hear Emma and Ellie silently crying and went to them.

First he caressed Emma with his gun and whispered to her ear ''Don't worry, honey, you'll like what I have planned for you''

''You fucking psycho, leave her alone!'' Sean yelled and was about to punch Rick when a gun went off for the second time.

''OMG, Spinner! Are you ok?!'' Ellie and Emma yelled in unision but were too afraid to move.

''Stop where you are, Cameron! Another move and I'll shoot you like an animal! See what you made me do? This is all your fault, Cameron! Now be a good boy and face the wall like I fucking asked you to!''


	2. Chapter 2

Sean looked at Spinner who was bending on the floor in half groaning in pain and holding his left leg, saw he had no choice but to obey.

''Do you know believe me that I'm prepared to do anything to get revenge? Even if that means shooting somebody?!'' Rick yelled and went to Sean. As on cue one of the guys that were obviously his helpers approached to Sean, roughly turned him around and smacked him with full force on the face. Sean yelled in pain, holding a left side of his face and cowered on the floor crying silently. He didn't care that his friends were in the room and that they were used to watshing him act as a tough, bad boy.

Emma, Ellie and Jimmy turned around to see what was happening and upon seeing Sean on the floor began yelling and crying but they were too afraid to do anything else.

''Sean, man, what are you doing?! Please stop hurting them!'' Jimmy cried out but knew it was futile. ''Please, we'll do anything you want, just stop this!'' He tried reasoning with a shooter.

''Do you have a death wish, Brooks?'' Rick approached to Jimmy and pointed a gun right at his temple, eyes glaring with fury.

''Please, Rick, please put that gun away, I told you we'll do anything you want just don't hurt anybody else!'' Jimmy was suddenly all in tears, his whole body shaking with fear.

''Oh, Mr basketball star of the whole school surrended and started cooperating! Where were you when whole school threw food at me?! Ha?!'' Rick was obviously starting to lose it and it scared the shit out of everybody. Emma fell to her knees and started pleading with Rick: ''Please, tell us what you want and we'll do anything! Can we please go and help Spinner and Sean? To see if they're ok?''

''Shut up Mrs Perfect Goody two shoes! I don't want anything from you...yet!'' Rick just turned around to briefly look at her with a disgust. ''Luke, go and see if Spinner is ok.''

Boy immediately went to see Spinner who was still lying on the floor holding his left leg and silently groaning in pain. Luke tried to turn him over to have a better look at him but Spinner just cowered even more obviously in pain and not trusting anybody anymore. Kidnapper tried with more force and somehow managed to turn over the other boy. He checked him closely and turned to Rick :''He'll be all right, a bullet just passed very near to his leg and made a deep scar.''

''Pity that he didn't learn his lesson but there will be time for that. Let's go to the other part of our plan. Luke, make that phone call and tell him to come in half an hour.'' Then he turned to Emma ''Darling, I believe we have some unfinished business to do.'' He tried to smile but it looked creepy. As if on some unspoken order the third kidnapper went to Ellie, grabbed her hands and twisted them hard around her back making her kneel in the process.

''Rick, please, you're hurting me! What did I do to you!'' Ellie cried out in pain tears streaming down her face.

''You nothing. But your boyfriend did and now you're paying the price, you can thank him later.''Rick replied and continued approaching Emma. Sean looked at him from where he was standing and cursed him loudly but was stopped in the middle of the sentence by Luke approaching him and giving him one more hard slap on the face. Sean cried out but this time he didn't cower on the floor. He decided to act out as a man because he saw that Ellie and Emma really needed him.

''Cameron, shut the fuck up! You're only making it worse for yourself and your girlfriends! Luke, pick that son of a bitch from the floor and make him sit next to our Jimmy boy, I want him to witness this. Pete, move our Spinner closer and tie them up, hands behind their back and gag them. I don't want anybody to crash the party. ''

Luke roughly grabbed Sean by his wifebeater and literally dragged him where Jimmy was sitting. He turned him over to his stomach, brought his wrists together and tied them hard. Then he made him sit down and gagged him. Sean didn't say anything, too frightened to speak out because some of his friends were hurt and Rick threatened to do something to Emma and Ellie which he just couldn't bear. Defeat and broken spirit were evident in his eyes, he just looked at Luke with tears in his eyes while the other boy was putting a gag in his mouth and tieing the cloth behind his head. Sean looked over to Jimmy who went through the same process as him and a silent understanding was passed between them: _This is serious. We must not let anybody else get hurt. Just do whatever Rick wants._

Spinner groaned and whined in pain while Pete was tieing him up but he was obviously feeling a bit better as he was able to sit down.

''Rick, what about this Ellie girl? Should we tie her up?'' Luke asked.

''No, you don't have to. What can a pathetic little cutter do to me?'' Rick replied laughingly looking at Ellie who returned a look full of hatred. She couldn't believe her ears that Rick would just like that let the cat out of the bag. Nevertheless, she couldn't reply anthing smart to him. It was true that she used to cut and everybody knew that. No point in hiding it. She just sat on the floor looking curiously at what would Rick do next. When he finally approached Emma he caressed her hair gently and leant to smell her neck.

Emma jumped high out of fear and started beating him with his fists ''What are you doing you freak?!''

A blow came out of nowhere and brought Emma to her knees. All the boys tried to shout but their voices were muffled by gags in their mouths and on top of everything Luke and Pete pointed a gun at them preventing them from doing anything really.

''Don't you ever call me a freak! You bitch! You seduced me and then discarded me as a rubbish! Bitch!'' Rick was yelling at the top of his lungs now obviously not caring who might hear him. ''You'll pay for that and your friends are going to watch it and won't be able to do anything about it! You'll be my bitch just like you deserve it!'' He was obviously in some kind of delirium and nobody really knew what was going to happen next. Boys turned their hands to Rick and Emma not believing their ears, eyes widened in shock. Once again they tried to say something but couldn't and it frustrated them beyond everything else. They couldn't help their friend.

Emma started pleading with Rick: ''Please, whatever you plan on doing, don't, please, I'll behave, I won't say anything to anybody, just let us go, please!'' Emma was now terrified and started talking really fast knowing something bad was about to happen.

''Shut up you bitch! You'll pay for everything!'' Rick yelled and a gun went off for the third time that day.

At first nobody knew what was going on as everything happened so fast. When they finally opened their eyes what they saw shocked them and it was something they wouldn't forget for the rest of their lives. Emma was lying against a wall with her eyes wide opened, her mouth in silent scream but there wasn't a sound coming from her mouth. She was dead. At first their brains couldn't process it, they just stared blankly at their friend not believing she was dead. They didn't want to believe.

''See what you made me do?! I shot her although I had other plans for her but you all had to beg and plead and talk even though I told you not to. Tell me what to do one more time and I swear I'll shoot. You probably should know by now that I'm not afraid to use my gun.''

Everybody just stared not able to do anything or to produce even a grunt from their mouth. Theye were all in a state of shock. Rick slowly approached to Sean and knelt down so he was at the same level with his face:

''Have something to say to me, Cameron? As you come to thiink of it this is your fault. If you hadn't spoken out of line there she'd still be alive.''

Sean raised his eyes to look at him and muffled something but the gag stopped real words.

''Luke, ungag this son of a bitch as I'd like to know what he has to say to me. Yes, I know, I'm too good to people.''

Luke immediately approached Sean and did like Rick asked him to.

''I only have two words to say to you'', Sea began not really knowing how he plucked up courage, ''Fuck you.''

Rick's expression turned into rage and he flipped his fingers to Luke and Pete who immediately knew what to do. They approached Jimmy, guns fully visible and each of them smacked him across the face making him fall on the ground. Then they swang their foot in unision and brought it hard against his ribs. Jimmy couldn't cry or grunt anymore, it hurt lke hell and he just passed out.


End file.
